The disclosed embodiments relate to wearable pouches, bags, packs, or holsters. Some embodiments may relate to holsters for carrying firearms, including holsters that can be worn inside the waistband (of a wearer's pants) to carry a concealed weapon. Other embodiments relate to carriers for other personal items, including carriers that can be worn inside the waistband.
Individuals with a concealed weapons license (CWL) must generally follow a number of guidelines in order to maintain their carrying permit. One of the guidelines describes the manner in which the weapon, typically a handgun, is carried on the person. The handgun must be completely covered at all times and cannot “paint” an impressed image of the handgun through any of the person's clothing.
Many holsters are worn on the outside of the belt. To be within the guidelines of a CWL, a person must wear a very large and loose shirt or jacket to cover the handgun. Another option is to use an IWB (inside waistband) style holster. This style of holster typically tucks the handgun inside the pants or pocket. However, in most instances the firearm's handle still protrudes from the top of the holster and needs to be covered with additional clothing to avoid exposure.
In order to be within concealed weapons guidelines the handgun cannot be visible in any way. However, as described above, typical belt-worn holsters have a part of the handgun or the handgun in its entirety exposed. This results in the need for additional and typically loose clothing to be worn by the user in order to be within the licensed guidelines.